PMD2: Bathing Fetish
by animatedrose
Summary: Takes place after meeting Skuntank for the first time. Adam the Meowth goes missing after being sprayed by Team Skull's leader. After getting a tip to go to Beach Cave, his Squirtle partner discovers his elusive leader...taking a bath?


Just another random story inspired by something funny that happened today involving my brother's dog

Just another random story inspired by something funny that happened today involving my brother's dog. Today is my brother's dog's birthday and guess what he got as a present. He got sprayed by a skunk and he stinks really badly now, so he has to sleep in the garage until we can give him a proper bath. After my brother told me about this, I thought of Skuntank in PMD2 and how he sprayed the hero to make them move once you see Koffing and Zubat by the Job Bulletin Board before the expedition. I hope you enjoy this random story.

PMD2: Bathing Fetish

It had been hours since Skuntank and his team left the guild to "do some plotting" as Skuntank had put it. Squirt the Squirtle sighed, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs leading up to the guild. Ever since Skuntank sprayed Adam, his Meowth partner, the feline had mysteriously vanished. Squirt had hoped to have at least tracked the former human by scent but the wind had blown it all over the place.

"Adam, where are you?" he muttered.

"Is something wrong, Squirt?" Looking up, the Squirtle smiled upon seeing Marill and Azurill.

"I can't find Adam anywhere." He explained. "I can't even track him by scent and he actually smells really bad right now."

"Ah! _That_ must've been who we smelled down at the beach!" Marill exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Squirt jumped to his feet. "You saw Adam? Where?!"

"Well, we didn't actually _see_ him but we smelled him." Azurill said. "The footprints on the beach looked like they were heading for Beach Cave."

"Beach Cave? Why would Adam go there?" Squirt wondered. "Oh well, who cares? Thanks for the help, guys!"

"Sure! See you, Squirt!" Marill cried, waving a paw.

"I hope Adam's okay, big brother." Azurill muttered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Azurill...aside from a little smelly." Marill reassured. "Now let's go home and check on mother."

"Okay!" The two Water-types raced away for home to check on their ill mother.

The moment Squirt entered the dungeon, the scent had almost entirely disappeared. He also saw many Pokemon lying unconscious on the ground with no injuries. Ignoring the and quickly racing down each flight of stairs, he reached the pit and looked around. In the far back, sitting in a large pool at the back of the room, was a soaking wet Adam. The Meowth was splashing water on himself and rubbing kelp leaves over his cream-colored fur, muttering curses under his breath.

"Adam, there you are!" the Squirtle cried.

"Waaaah!" Adam screamed, leaping behind a nearby boulder in fear. After recognizing the owner of the voice, he slowly came out. "W-what do you want, Squirt?"

"What do I want? I was looking everywhere for you, Adam!" the Squirtle explained. "What are you doing down here? And why are you wet...and what's with the kelp?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Adam spat, sitting down in the puddle again. "I'm taking a bath."

"Why?"

"Because I smell bad thanks to that damn Skuntank!"

"...Oh..."

Noticing his partner's fear, the Meowth forced himself to relax and resumed rubbing the kelp on his fur. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Squirt. I'm just very angry at Skuntank for making me stink. I'm a cat, a creature of cleanliness, meaning I hate getting smelly. Even though I hate water, it's the only way I can bathe around here."

"You have to take a bath?"

"Of course I do!" Adam yelled. "You get clean because you're constantly swimming, so you don't need to bathe. I either lick myself clean or..." He shivered. "Take a bath in water."

"Oh, I get it! Do you like taking baths?"

"Sorta, but I still hate water," Adam admitted. "I guess I have a bathing fetish. I hate getting dirty or smelly and enjoy being clean. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of one's fur once it's dry, Squirt?"

The Squirtle remained silent, puzzled.

"Very hard," Adam continued. "That's why I take a bath after every mission and everyday. Get my drift?"

"I think so," Squirt nodded. "Are you almost done?"

"Do I smell clean, Squirt?" Adam asked. "No, I'm not done! Now, would you mind leaving? I hate people staring at me." As his partner was turning to leave, Adam decided against his decision. "On second thought, stay here! Once I'm through rubbing my fur, could you spray me down with a Water Gun?"

"Sure!" Squirt nodded.

"Thanks, you're a true pal!" Adam purred, rubbing the kelp quickly through his fur to rid himself of the scent. Standing up, he faced his partner, "Okay, spray away!"

"Water Gun!" Squirt cried, unleashing a blast of water toward his partner.

The water crashed into Adam and sent him smashing into the wall behind him. "Gack! Too much! Too much!" he shouted. "Stop!"

"Oops! Sorry!" The water stopped and Adam fell face-first into the puddle below him. "Are you okay? Adam? Adam! Answer me, Adam!" Squirt hauled his Normal-type partner upright and shook him. "Adam? ADAM!"

"...Am I dead?" Adam asked.

"Nope, you're not! Just really wet!" Squirt said cheerily. "Hey, you don't smell anymore!"

"Good!" Adam hissed. "I hated that smell! I swear, I'll kill that damn Skuntank if I ever see his face again!"

"Okay..." Squirt backed away. "Shouldn't we head back to the guild for dinner?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'm starving!" the Meowth nodded.

The duo headed back to the guild, where the smell was lingering faintly. All throughout dinner, Adam kept his scarf over his nose to prevent smelling it. That night, the Pokemon of the guild fell asleep soundly. Except for Adam, who had a nightmare of himself being surrounded and sprayed by a thousand Skuntanks with no water or kelp leaves in sight. Waking up, he shook with rage.

"DAMN YOU, SKUNTANK! DAMN YOU!" he screamed.

"Adam, go back to bed," Squirt grunted, rolling over to try falling asleep again.

"...Stupid Skuntank," the Meowth spat, curling up to sleep again.

--

Once again, just more randomness from my crazy mind. Poor Adam, he'll hate going to the future and to the Hidden Land, where you go straight to Temporal Tower and never encounter water. Watch out, Skuntank, you have a crazy Meowth after your tail! Well, I hope you liked it, everyone. Please review!


End file.
